


April Showers

by StarkRogers



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Frottage, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copyright: This is an original work of fiction. Sherlock Holmes is public domain, making this piece of work legally mine. You may not reproduce or publish this work on any site or in any journal or any other form of media without my permission. </p><p> </p><p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are caught outside in a surprise rainstorm. Generally fluffy kissing and rutting happens in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



Early April rain pattered against the window panes at 221 B Baker Street. Inside there was a warm fire crackling in the mantle place, and a hot pot of tea was on the coffee table. It was all very inviting. Holmes and Watson surely would have been enjoying the lazy afternoon, safe from the storm outside…

Had they been at home.

They were rather _not_ at home, as it turned out. The unseasonably fair and humid afternoon had inspired Holmes to goad Watson into a walk through the park, and so the two had set off several hours ago. Truthfully very little goading had been involved. Watson was more than amiable to getting out of the cramped, stuffy quarters of the flat and into the fresh air. Holmes had taken his coat at the last moment when they stepped out the door. Watson had laughed at the time and chided him. The weather was clear, who could possibly expect rain?

The walk to the park was pleasant; the warm sunlight heating the grass and early spring flowers, filling the air with their sweet aromas. They walked arm in arm as was their fashion, eventually settling down on a bench. They chatted for a long while, until Watson looked up and realized the sky had become quite dark and inclement.

“Oh dear… it does in fact look like rain,” he said lightly. “Perhaps we should go, then?”

Holmes nodded and gathered up his coat. They started off for the entrance of the park, but the rain began to fall long before they made it out. By the time they exited out onto the street proper they were running. Already soaked, they ducked into an alley, slightly sheltered from the cold wind and driving rain. They were laughing; what else could one do in such a situation? Slightly panting they both leaned against the brick wall to catch their breath. 

Watson was shivering; he’d only worn his light jacket after all. Holmes slipped his coat off his back, and wrapped it around Watson’s shoulders. Watson smiled, pulling Holmes in close to share his heat. Holmes looked up at him as water ran in rivulets down the brim of his hat. Watson gently pulled the hat away, and kissed Holmes’ forehead. It was still dry, just the edges of his hair damp from where it had peeked out from beneath the brim and been soaked by the rain. 

Holmes pressed against Watson as he kissed him, laying his own lips against Watson’s wet neck, tasting the water and the sweetness of his skin. Watson’s arms wrapped around him, and a moment later their lips met, their kisses slick with rain and warm with desire. Holmes slipped his hands around Watson’s waist, diving into the heat beneath his jacket. Watson shivered slightly and grabbed Holmes’ hips, pressing his leg between Holmes’ thighs and rutting against him. 

Holmes gasped softly, rolling his hips against Watson’s thigh, his head tipping back, his eyes shut. Watson stared in awe as the misting rain clung to Holmes’ dark hair and eyelashes like dew — then he took Holmes’ hair into his free hand and pulled, his mouth sucking a dark mark into Holmes’ neck. 

Holmes moaned deeply and rocked against Watson’s thigh with growing urgency, needing an increase in friction to drive him onwards. Watson panted against his neck, his hips thrusting with similar urgency, until the alley was filled with their quiet, desperate panting. 

Fingers tightened and hips stuttered as Holmes came first, though his emission were hardly visible on the front of his rain-soaked trousers. Watson chuckled and held him close as his hips twitched. As soon as Holmes had collected himself his hand was pressing against Watson’s groin, stroking and rubbing his length. It was now Watson who was biting back his moans, pressing back against the brick wall, his arms still wrapped around Holmes’ shoulders. It wasn’t long before he too came, his hips bucking up into Holmes’ palm. 

They both panted against the wall for a long moment, collecting themselves before finally pulling away and straightening up. Watson tried to give Holmes his coat back, but Holmes shook his head. 

“No, dear friend, I am quite fine. We are nearly home.” He offered his arm instead, and Watson took it with a smirk. 

When they finally made it home Mrs. Hudson fussed about them dripping water all over the carpeting, and then ushered them upstairs into the sitting room to dry off and warm themselves with the hot tea. The rain pattered against the windowpane, and they were quite grateful to be inside, rather than outside.


End file.
